Dreaming in Color
by NiccisMisadventures
Summary: There's a war raging in her mind. She doesn't know what's real and what isn't, who's crazy, who's sane, or who is on her side, and who is against her. All she knows for sure is that she might not make it out alive. Rated M for violence, language &drug use
1. Waking Up

A/N: Something that I cannot stress enough is that this story was not orginally meant to be fanfic. I've never even attempted to write fanfic before (although I do love it) It's currently in progress and posted on fictionpress(dot)com as an original piece. The only reason I turned it into a fic was the encouragement of a friend of mine and pure boredom. The orginal characters were

Bella – Kristen  
>Edward – Chase<br>Alice – Natalie  
>Emmett – Aaron<br>Rosalie – Mandy  
>Jacob – Sam<p>

The only reason I mention this is because you may run across a few errors concerning this.

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just bored.

Waking Up

I stared blankly at my mother, her voice echoing in my mind, like a scream bouncing off cavern walls. I heard her, but it didn't make sense. What was she doing here? What was I doing here? I was supposed to be long gone, sleeping an endless sleep, not wide awake and in what was undoubtedly a hospital room. The fact that I could see anything at all caused bitter tears to well up in my eyes, and disappointment burned in my throat.

God, God, why couldn't I do anything right?

My mother must've mistaken my tears for fear, and soothingly, she stroked my forehead. "Shh, baby, it's okay. You're okay. You're okay."

"I'm awake." I croaked, bursting out into a full blown bawl. Roughly, I shoved her hand away from me. "I'm alive. God damn it, why the fuck couldn't you just let me die? I wanted to die!"

My mother recoiled from me, her expression turning horrified. "Sweetheart, you don't really mean that. Of course you don't. You're just having a rough time right now. You'll get yourself over it." She said, and even as the words left her mouth, I could see she was convincing herself they were the truth. She wasn't capable of handing anything unpleasant, my mother, and the slices I'd cut into the flesh of my forearms, and my reasons for doing so were extremely unpleasant for her. So was the undeniable truth that I wanted to be dead.

"I wanted to be dead." I repeated the words, tears still flowing down my face. "It's the only way, why can't you see that?"

"No, no, no! Stop that! Stop saying that!" She spoke firmly, a hint of hysteria in her voice. "Why do you want to be dead? You have everything you want, things other people your age only dream of. How can you be so ungrateful?"

I wiped at my tears, studied my bandaged wrists, but didn't say anything, because there wasn't anything to say. She would never, ever understand what it was like to be lost and alone, to feel a pain so deep, and so searing that there was no escape. To feel yourself slowly going crazy, losing control, to think something was happening, only to realize it happened in your mind. She didn't know what it was like to be broken and to watch the left over shards as they slipped away.

I turned away from her, hoping she would get the point and leave me alone. My whole life she'd never had any problem leaving me to my own devices, even as a small child. It worked. Within minutes she made her leave.

I lay in the uncomfortable hospital bed, bandaged appendages throbbing. Hanging on the IV pole was a bag of blood. I watched, fascinated as it slowly dripped into my arm. I must have lost a lot of blood if I'd needed a transfusion. The knowledge made me furious, What the hell gave someone else the right to decide to keep me alive, if I wanted to die? Wasn't it my life, and therefore my choice?

I peeled off the tape that held the IV secured against the back of my hand, intending to take the damn thing out. I didn't want this life, and I didn't want their blood.

"Stop it right now." Edward said, startling me. I hadn't heard him come into the room, but there he was standing just inside the door. "Doing that isn't going to help you right now. You need to pull yourself together. If you fall apart they're going to keep you. You can't have that, not if you really want to end this thing."

Immediately, my fingers stilled. "I do want to end it."

"Then stop." He replied curtly. Moving further into the room, he began to pace beside the bed. "You've got to make them think that your attempt was a mistake, prove to them that you're not a danger to yourself."

I took several breaths, pulling them deep into my lungs, trying to sooth the ragged edges of my nerves.

"Good. Good, that's a good girl." Edward cooed at me, and patted my hand affectionately before going to sit down in the visitors chair in the corner.

"I'm scared Edward." I whispered.

"Hi there!" A pretty petite blonde women said cheerfully as she bustled into the room. I disliked her immediately. "Your mom said you were awake. How are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak, while she checked on my IV.

"Huh. I could have sworn we taped that." She said, referring to the IV intake site on my hand. She pulled out a roll of surgical tape from her pocket and tore off a small section. "Are you sure you don't want something for pain? Your doctor authorized Percocet for when you woke up. The wounds should actually be pretty sore."

"It hurts a little, I guess." I responded with a shrug. They hurt like a bitch, but I really just wanted her to go away. Edward and I had so much to talk about, and we couldn't talk about anything if the damn nurse was in the room.

"Okay, I'll get you something for it as soon as I get your vitals." She smiled at me brightly, as if it made her day to know that I was in pain, and that she could do something about it. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No." I said shortly, impatiently waiting for her to finish with my blood pressure and to take my temp.

"Alrighty then hun. I can't force you to talk." She peeled the blood pressure cuff apart, and put it away. "But one of the counselor's will be in to talk to you later, to decide whether you need to be admitted to the psych unit or if you can go home."

"I don't need the psych unit. I'm not crazy."

"No one said you were crazy hun. Everyone needs a little help sometimes. I'll be back in just a moment with your pain medication."

"Don't freak out. They have to keep you for a couple days after you attempt suicide. It's standard." Edward was standing next to my bed again.

"I don't want to stay."

"I know you don't, doll, but they're not going to just let you go home yet. Don't worry, I'll come see you as often as they let me." Edward said, comforting me, then began to sing, something he always did whenever I was upset.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of his voice.


	2. Flat Tire

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just bored.

Flat Tire

From the shadows, Alice and I watched as the girl got out of her car and practically bounced as she walked to the front door of the house with pretty red shutters on the windows. A house that was as familiar to me as my own. My heart fractured with each step that she took, and a wrenching sound escaped my lips. Alice turned to me, a furious expression tarnishing her beautiful features.

"Suck it up!" She hissed. "And shut the fuck up. You don't want her to know we're here, do you?"

"No... I'm sorry." I hiccuped softly, and shook my head.

She eyed me critically. "Are you sure you're up for this? Do you have enough balls to go through with it?"

"Of course I do. I want that bitch gone. She stole my life." I snapped, sitting up straighter in the drivers seat of my car.

"Then you can't start bawling your eyes out every time you see her. I'm going to help you, but you have to help me."

I looked away from her and back at the house the girl, Rosalie, had disappeared into, trying not to let myself think of what was going on inside and tried instead tried to focus on what would be happening after she came back out. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"You're sure she doesn't know what you look like? What your car looks like?"

I nodded. "I'm sure. We go to different schools and she's never met me. Unless he's got a picture of me out in his room, there's no way she could know."

"Then, yes, I really think this will work." Alice assured me with a laugh that sounded like tinkling wind chimes. It caused a chill to race down my spine. "She's going to be so surprised! Can't you just picture the look on her face when she realizes what's going on?"

"Yes, I can." I said grimly. I could picture it all too well.

I lost myself to my thoughts. The sound of Alice's voice brought me back to the present.

"She's leaving. Look." She said, nodding towards the house. Rosalie and Emmett were standing on his front porch and I watched as he held her tightly in his arms, and then kissed her goodbye, the fury inside me building. I wanted to rip her fucking face right off her skull.

"I hate her." I whispered fiercely.

"So do I... Come on, we need to get going. We have to leave before she does for this to work. Even if she stops to talk to her mom like she usually does, we don't have much time."

"I know..." I waited until Emmett went back inside – he did know what my car looked like – then started the engine and pulled away from the curb. I drove carefully through the streets in town. I couldn't risk getting pulled over. It would ruin everything. As soon as I got to the city limits though, I hit the gas and raced down the country roads. I had several tasks I needed to accomplish before she came a long...

Several miles down the road from where Rosalie lived, I pulled off the side of the road and got out of the car. The next part of my plan was going to be a bitch, but it was necessary. I walked around to the trunk and opened it, praying someone wouldn't decide to drive by and see me. I lugged out the spare spare that I'd purEdwardd from a junk yard the week before and dropped it heavily to the ground, then rolled in down the slight embankment into the ditch, hiding it just in case. I would need it later if I wanted my car to go anywhere, and I didn't want to take the chance that she would see it, even if that was unlikely.

Back at my car, I peeled back the carpet in the trunk and removed the piece of fiberboard that covered the compartment where the other spare tire and the car jack were hidden. I was pulling out the jack when Alice came to the back of the car, her blonde curls flying in the breeze.

"You really need to hurry." She informed me calmly.

"No shit. It'd be nice if I had some help." I muttered, sitting the jack on the ground and taking the switchblade out of my pocket. The blade was razor sharp – I'd made sure of that – and gleamed in the evening light. I used all my strength to plunge it into the rubber of my spare several times, effectively deflating it and hefted it out as well, and leaning it against the bumper.

Alice's musical laughter filled the air. "Well, I can't help you with this part, sorry."

"Yeah, yeah." I got to my knees and drove the knife into the back drivers side tire, flattening that one as well, then used the jack handle to wrestle off the lug nuts. I placed the jack under the car and began to lift it. By the time I'd wrangled the tire off, it was completely dark out and I was out of breath and sweating.

"As long as she sticks to her usual routine, she should be coming this way any minute." Alice said as she gazed down the road, searching for any sign that a car was coming.

"She will. We watched her for weeks. She does the Jacobe thing every Thursday." I stood up and leaned against my car, using the bottom hem of my shirt to wipe the sweat from my face. The plan was for me to flag her down as she drove by under the guise of a flat tire. I had no doubt that she would stop. I was a lone girl on a country road, miles from anything, with a flat tire. The tricky part would be getting her out of her car but I figured if all else failed, my blade against her throat would probably persuade her.

"It's not too late to change your mind." Alice remarked quietly.

"I'm not changing my mind. It was too late for that from the first moment she put her hands on him." I spoke through clenched teeth as the glow of headlights appeared on the horizon. It was her. It had to be.

I felt my heart begin to pound, and adrenaline rushed through my veins. Yeah, it was way too late.

I picked up a hefty chunk of rock and tucked it into my jacket pocket. I wasn't sure what I needed it for but it seemed like it was something that would be good to have.

I took my position in the middle of the road, hoping that she wouldn't just run me over and waited. It didn't take too long. She drove like a maniac. As soon as she was reasonably close, I started waving my arms over my head to flag her down, and she began to slow. She stopped several yards away from me, and I jogged to her door just as she was rolling down the window.

"Hey thanks for stopping. I thought I was going to have to spend the night out here. I haven't seen any other cars for hours." I smiled at her and tried to sound relieved.

"Not too much traffic out here. Is everything alright?" She said looking at me expectantly and I wanted to rip her eyes out and pull every strand of her long brown hair out of her head.

Stay in character, don't fuck it up now, I reminded myself. "My tire had a blow out, and my spare is flat and my god damned phone is dead. It's been an awful day!" I forced tears to spring to my eyes and my voice to tremble as I gestured at both of the flattened tires.

"Oh yeah that sucks." She nodded sympathetically. "Um, I don't have a cell but I don't live too far from here. You're more than welcome to use the phone if you want."

"That would be great. Thank you so much!" I bubbled.

"Yeah, sure it's no problem. I wouldn't want to be stuck out here like that either. Get in." She motioned at the passenger's seat and I hurried around to the other side of the car, inwardly grinning at her gullibility. It had been much easier than I'd ever hoped it would be.

"I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't stopped. Walked back to town, I guess, or stayed in the car until morning." I said when I was safely in the car. I reached into my pocket and wrapped my hand around my blade. Not yet, but soon, very soon...

"Like I said there's not much traffic. It's a long way from town."

"It is! And I'm new in town to begin with. I was just out for a drive, and then I got lost and bam! My tire explodes." I shook my head, and then turned to look out the window. Judging from the location, we were about five minutes from her house. It was now or never.

"I can't even imagine. I would've been a mess if that happened to me."

I took a deep breath. You can do this. You can do this.

"So, you're Rosalie, right?" I asked, sounding innocent.

She glanced at me, and I could see the confusion on her face, even in the dark. "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you, Rosalie, more than you would believe." I grinned deviously at her. "I know where you live; I know where you go to school. I know where you work, where your mother works. I know who your boyfriend is... hell; I probably even know the last time you got laid."

"What the fuck is going on? Who the fuck are you?" She was getting scared now. She hit the break and the car began to slow.

"My name is Bella, but that probably won't mean much to you because it's not who I am, it's what I am. I'm Emmett's ex... The girl you convinced him to leave so he could be with you... I didn't appreciate that you know. It was very mean, and extremely rude." I pulled my hand out of my pocket, but kept it fisted around the blade, and rested it on my lap. "You knew he was seeing someone, he told you he was, that we were supposed to get married, but you didn't care."

"Look, I don't know what the fuck is going on, but I think you need to get the fuck out of my car. You're crazy." Her voice trembled, and the car came to a stop in the middle of the road. Good thing there wasn't traffic around here or she would've gotten rear-ended. "Emmett didn't have a girlfriend when I met him, and he perused me, not the other way around."

The knife in the air and opened it slowly, so she could see what I was doing and what I had. "You're a fucking liar. Now I want you to turn this car around and take me back to mine, then you and I are going to go somewhere and have a nice little chat."

She shook her head. "There's no way I'm going anywhere with you."

"Yes you are. You wanna know how I know? Because if you don't I'm going to bury the blade of this knife in your fucking heart. Now turn around."

"You're crazy." She whispered but complied by doing a u-turn.

"You don't have any idea how crazy I really am."

"God, what do you want from me?" She cried, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"What do I want from you? I want you to give me back the boyfriend you stole, all the tears I cried. I want you to take away all the fucking pain you gave me. But I don't think you can do that, so I guess I have to settle for good old fashioned revenge."

We got back to my car, and she parked hers on the other side of the road, directly across from mine. "Please don't hurt me..." She pleaded.

"Aww come on. I told you I just wanted to talk to you." I leaned across the center console and shut the car off, taking the keys out of the ignition. I didn't want her to get any funny ideas before I had the chance to get her out of the car. "Here's the deal. I have to put a tire back on my car... and to do that, we have to get out of this car. If you try to runaway or do anything else I don't like, I will make you sorry for it, do you understand? As long as you behave yourself, you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay..." She was crying freely now and I just shook my head at the blubbering mess beside me. She was such a fucking pussy.

"I'm going to get out and come around and open your door, okay? Then I want you to get out slowly, and go over to my car, and you're going to get into the trunk... Now, I'm sorry about that, but it can't be helped."

"I promise I won't run." She whispered.

"That's a good girl." I nodded, and then got out.

Alice was waiting, perched on the hood of the car. "Woohoo! I knew you could do it!" She yelled.

I just smiled. I was pretty proud of myself too. I opened the driver's door of Rosalie's car, and took her by the upper arm. She said she wouldn't run, but obviously the bitch wasn't very trust worthy. A trust worthy woman doesn't purposely set out to steal another woman's boyfriend. "Okay, get out nice and slow..."

She nodded and wiped away her tears and snot with the back of her hand, and slowly slid out of the car.

"She's a whiny little whore, isn't she?" Alice commented drily as I led Rosalie to my car.

"Yeah she is. It's fucking annoying." I lifted the trunk, and replaced the fiberboard and carpeting one handed. "Get in."

She looked into the depths of the trunk and started sobbing loudly. "Please don't make me get in there. I swear on everything that I won't run from you, just please don't make me get in there."

"We don't have time for this shit. Get her in the trunk." Alice said, joining us.

"We don't have time for this shit. Get in the fucking trunk. I'll let you out when I'm done." Roughly, I shoved her down by the back of her head. "Get in the fucking trunk! You seriously don't want me to make you get in."

"Okay! Okay!" Slowly she put one foot into the trunk and used my shoulder to balance herself so she could get in the rest of the way. She lay down, whimpering. "Please, please, please."

Shaking my head, I slammed the lid shut. I went to retrieve my tire in the ditch, sliding down the muddy embankment on my ass. I had a hell of a time getting the tire out of the ditch, but I managed. The hardest part was getting it back on the car in the dark, but I managed that as well. When I finished, I could hear Rosalie crying in the trunk, begging me to let her out.

"What do you think? Should I let her out?" I asked Alice as I put both of the ruined tires and the jack in the backseat.

"Nah. She's fine in there. You wanna scare her as much as you can. Come on, we gotta get out of here." She said, climbing in the car.


End file.
